Just Once
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: Shikamaru was on a lone mission that didn't require too much work, but while going back home, he decides to stay at an inn before going back. He wasn't expecting to be roomed with an Akatsuki kuniochi... ShikaxOC  Kairai


I've been with the Shika bug again , I love him so much right now . So , I might go a little nuts with the Shika fics. Happy reading . Oh , review too , please?

- x -

He made his way pass the gates, it was only suppose to be one time thing.. He thought, but he couldn't stop himself from always going to that.. place. It was in a small town, just outside of the Fire country and he didn't mind making the trek there once a week..

It was just troublesome having to deal with.. her. That was all.

She was unbelievable when it came down to sex, that was something he did liked about her. But it was incessant whining about wanting this and that, that made him, Shikamaru tick. He yell and shout, she would do the same too and pretty soon, they were at it again.

Kairai is a beauty, she once grace his village until she ran away, wishing for a better life than that cramped one she left behind. An akatsuki member, yes.. Even though he hated them so much, he still went to that very hotel they just so happened to be boarded once.

_Shikamaru was on a lone mission, just to retrieve a few scrolls. Nothing life-threatening, and he, being a little tired that day, decided to stay at a nearby inn in a small town._

_The front desk made an error, giving him a key that was already boarded by someone else.. _

_He smiled, when he first opened the door.. He was surprised, as he saw a naked woman standing in the bathroom. The door was open, and he got a good view of her assets._

_She blinked at him, but continued to dry herself off with a towel and still watched him with those huge honey eyes of hers. She ditched the towel in the tub and sat on the bed, "Hmm, there must be a mistake.." She mumbled, not phased by the fact there was a young man in her room._

_"W-what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, now a little more alert but still blushing furiously._

_"I needed a place to stay, my comrades left me onconscious in some stupid 'teahouse'." It wasn't a teahouse, it was a brothel.. At least no one raped her while sleeping. "Stupid bastards I tell you, they think their all that.. when really I'm the one doing all the hard work."_

_She seemed comfortable in the Nara's presence, she knew he couldn't do anything since, well she wasn't an Akatsuki for a reason. Another one, was because she was an old friend of his.. He wouldn't hurt her._

_"You look stupid standing there, close the door.. someone will see me." She growled, walking towards him and a hand on her hip. She was.. hot. That's all he thought, he blamed his hormones for all the fumble words in his head. "Well, are you going to stay here or get another room?" She asked, not really caring for his answer._

_"I-I'll stay.." he mumbled, setting his backpack on the floor beside the small closet._

He sighed, she was so.. comfortable around him and yet, he was a bundle of nerves. For a genius, he always acted like an idiot in front of her and she'd laugh at his futile attempts to start a conversation with her each meeting.

But today, something seemed off today.. So he waited there in the hotel room, looking up every minute or two to see she was there. Nothing, she wasn't here yet. He closed his eyes, seeing if she could catch her chakra signals or something.. There was nothing.

By now, it had passed midnight and she hadn't come yet...

The Nara felt dejected, as if.. He chuckled, he knew what this was and he still felt.. like there was something more to them. Other than sex. Hoping and wishing, that.. But that was a faraway dream to him.

Kairai would never be his. Even if he had killed all the Akatsuki, she'd always be there's eternally.

Kairai sighed, hating this god damn awful feeling in her chest and gut.. She wanted to go see Shikamaru that instant but her gaze fell upon a certain silver-haired man, looking at her with smile.

Hidan was handsome, yes, an incredible fuck partner but.. Something was missing when she did have sex with him. Like it wasn't as special as, she shook her head and looked back at Hidan.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she noticed he didn't cuss in that sentence.

"Fuck you, you don't need to know.." She stomped off, making the immortal confused is to why she was acting so. They just had sex. Maybe he did something wrong, maybe.. maybe he said some other girl's name. That made girl's mad, didn't it?

Hidan sighed, quite angry with the way she was treating him so..

He couldn't blame, the fucking leader was making her do possibly, every mission they've had. Seriously, that would make one angry too.. Besides, always having to visit him in rain country, on foot, by herself. He hated Pein, because he had as much access to her, than the other members.

Kairai felt bad, yelling at Hidan like that and at the same time, depress for some odd reason. She took a quick shower and wandered about in the headquarters, totally ignoring every being inside the HQ. Tobi was shouting her name before she got out of her stupor, she glared at him and he took a step back, nervously.

"Kairai-chan, Kakuzu-san's been asking you to come see him for an hour aleady. H-he doesn't sound happy.." He mumbled, running away after giving her the information.

"What the fuck does he want now?" She stomped off to the waterfall nin's room.

"Kairai..." The woman turned, looking to see Itachi, "There's something I need to speak to you about." He signalled for her to follow him, Kakuzu could wait, Itachi hardly ever asked her of things. So she wanted to see what was up with him.

She sat there in his bed, while he looked through his drawer and he sat next to her, not saying anything at first. "I was in a small town, staying at an inn.. I'm not sure why or how, but the front desk asked me if I had known a Kairai."

She didn't show any emotion, just plain curiousity, 'Was it the same..' She hadn't visit it in a few weeks now, and wondered if. She took the small envelope from the Uchiha, "Is there something I should know now?" He asked, staring straight ahead of him and not at her.

Itachi was Kairai's life saver, for multiple reason. When she fallen ill to something that made her actually fell like she wanted to die, he went out of his way to find a cure to her disease. There was also a time when Leader-sama was so angry with her because of something she did wrong on only ONE mission, Itachi took part of the blame since he was with her that time. Just to let you know, she had killed a missing nin that they really needed in their organization.

"I..." She paused, looking from the letter to the floor, looking embarassed. "I've been sleeping with someone that's from Konoha.." Itachi nodded, knowing well she was in a situation, that the organization could use to her advantage, but at the same time, he didn't want that to happen.

"Who?" He asked.

"Shikamaru Nara," she sighed his name out, "It started months ago, when Hidan and Kakuzu ditched me at a brothel." Itachi gave her a look and she glared at him, "I wasn't whoring myself off or anything! I fell asleep when we had to retrieve some info from there.. They were taking to long with the whole thing and I fell asleep. That's all." She assured him.

"I stayed at a hotel in the small town, I was surprised myself when I saw him at the door with a key to my room. Basically, after that we've both go to the same room once every week.." She waited for him to respond, he was just glanced towards her.

"So, what now?" He asked, leaving her to wonder about that question.

She continued to sit there, taking the paper out of the envelope she sighed as she began to read it:

_'I'm not sure if you'll get this or not, but I see that you stopped coming.. I've been coming here for a few weeks now. You don't come anymore and I, I guess I finally see that this wasn't anything to you. Well, to tell you the truth.. It meant a lot to me, after you left Konoha. Nothing has been the same, well.. I forgot about you because I was dating Temari, and when we did finally met again at the hotel room. I was surprised, I thought that was fate telling us something. Well, I guess it was just telling me what I wanted to hear. I realized that we couldn't keep this up any longer, you're with the Akatsuki and.. you're seen as the enemy. Still, I can't go on telling myself that.. I don't care about you. I do, in fact, I might even.. come to love you aftera few months with you.. I broke up with Temari a few weeks ago, she was angry but she understood. Nobody knows of us, though.. Which is best for the both of us. Well, goodbye Kairai, I hope you.. a good life.'_

Kairai wiped her face with the back of her hand, "Stupid bastard!" She yelled out, angry that she was crying in the first place over a stupid letter. From a stupid man. Who broke her fucking heart.. who broke her.. stupid, fucking heart...

She put the letter back in Itachi's drawer, no one would go digging through the Uchiha's things. One time, Kisame had done so.. We hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks afterwards.. I wonder what happened to him during those few weeks..

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh, looking to the village's gates and then going back to the academy. He had a few more days left to do the job, seeing that he was only working because of the previous teacher had caught a flu or something like that, he wasn't sure anymore.

But his mind went back to that letter he left at the front desk, she wondered if she had gotten it.. He did ask the young woman to give it to any Akatsuki member that pass through, most likely Itachi. Seeing he was a Konoha ninja himself.. Most likely, he wouldn't look through things that weren't meant for him.

Still, he wondered why she hadn't bothered coming.. It made him puzzled.

But Shikamaru remembered, there was tons of Akatsuki activity happening in the other countries.. Something very unusual about that too. Perhaps, it was Kairai was the person they spotted. But, maybe he was wrong. Her leader wouldn't just give her ALL the missions, would he?

She did once tell him that she did most of the work around the headquarters, which she didn't tell him the whereabouts of.. That would be stupid, seeing that I was on her enemy's side.

After work that day, Shikamary made sure to go home right away.. You see, Temari and him had broken up. She didn't take it too well, in fact, she's pestering him to go back with her and promises him all these things. But he refuses, he only wants Kairai..

But when he did get home, "Shikamaru, there's a letter here for you..." His mother called out, coming out of the living room and holding a simple, white envelope. He took it, wondering who would mail him a letter. "It might be a secret admirer, sorry dear.. But I peeked at it." She smiled, leaving the boy in the front.

He scrambled to his room, just peering at the small parchment. Wondering all the possibilities that this letter held, all the things.. she would probably say to him.

But he didn't get a chance to open it as Naruto called for him, from the front of his house.. Shikamaru sighed, giving the letter one last look and went to see what the blond wanted.

Maybe it was something stupid..

But he came back hours, the letter still on the bed.. So he took a look at it:

_'Is you must know, Shikamaru Nara, love is stupid emotion that shinobis aren't allowed to feel for jeopardy of, how do you say it, if you were me. If you had a family, obviously, the enemy would take my family and use it against me. That's not fair. At all. So love in me, is nonexistent-'_

Shikamaru looked away, he couldn't read it anymore... She didn't believe in love, just as she thought. Sex was just a game for her, something she probably was so use to by now.

But hesitant as he was, he went on reading.

_"but why is it when I think of you, my chest hurts? Why is that you, of all people, you make me feel insecure? Maybe I care more about you than I let on, but seriously... I really wished I had gone and explained to you that my... situation now, leaves me little leisure time. I'm sorry I upset you and your life, your behaviour or anything else. Meet me at the same place, same time.. If you don't come, I understand completely on how you feel."_

There was still a chance... And it was today, he needed to leave now.

She sighed, looking to the door and back down at the floor.. Maybe this is how he felt. Abandoned. But she waited nonetheless, witha flicker of hope in her heart.. He was coming.

And pretty soon, her eyes were getting heavy.. So she put her head on the pillow, so many missions and not enough time to rest. She hated Pein for a lot of reason; Painful sex ( ha ), and painfully long missions. Heh, she smirked, falling into a deep slumber. Pain. Pein. Fuck you, she thought.

Hours passed and she had finally woke up, she was cold and cursed herself for not using a blanket that night. He hadn't come, after all which made the whole in her chest a lot bigger than it was before..

So she got up, putting on her shoes and out the door. There he was, Shikamaru with his face flushed and out of breath. "You're fucking troublesome.. you know." She was at awe, looking at him for a second and she smiled, knowing full she was a handful.

"You're a jerk.. jackass."

He smiled back at her, there will be times when things don't work out for them. But at least they know how the other feels.. The only problem is keeping others from realizing what they were doing. But as troublesome as Shikamaru thought it was, he still wouldn't have it any other way..

- x -


End file.
